


Very Elvish Problems

by LadyPaigeC



Series: 31 Days of Ficmas 2017 [15]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: 31 Days of Ficmas, Based on a True Story, David Tennant - Freeform, F/M, Kid Fic, Santa and/or Elves, Very British Problems - Freeform, Vitex Christmas Party
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-16
Updated: 2017-12-16
Packaged: 2019-02-15 08:09:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13026840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyPaigeC/pseuds/LadyPaigeC
Summary: Tentoo listens to his kids when it comes to fashion advice. Jackie will not be pleased.





	Very Elvish Problems

**Author's Note:**

> Written for 31 Days of Ficmas for doctorroseprompts on Tumblr (day 15 - Santa and/or elves). Based on the story as told by David in [this clip](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qd8Xzu0u67o) from Very British Problems season 2.

Rose quickly did up the buttons of her youngest son’s coat, and shouted up the steps for her husband. “Doctor, we’re gonna be late!”

She handed out hats and gloves to the three kids and put on a coat over her festive red gown.

“Doctor!”

She heard footsteps pounding down the hallway and looked up as he came rushing down the stairs. 

“Okay, ready to go.”

Her jaw dropped.

“What?”

“You want to go to the Vitex Christmas party in...that?”

He looked down at his outfit - dark green velvet jacket and knee length trousers, wide black belt, red and white striped stockings, curly-toed shoes, white gloves, and a green santa hat with a bell at the tip. “Why not? It’s Christmas-y.”

“Yay, Daddy!” Their littlest jumped up and down excitedly next to his father.

“Can we go in fancy dress too, Mummy?” Their middle son lifted his hands to beg her.

“No. We have to leave right now or Nan is gonna be upset.” Rose glared at the Doctor. “I laid out your tux. Why aren’t you in it?”

The Doctor grabbed his keys and handed Rose her purse as he held open the door for his family. He shrugged. “The kids thought it would be hilarious.” 

Rose looked at their eldest daughter. “You knew he was gonna do this?”

Donna bit back her smile and shook her head. “I didn’t know he was gonna wear it for Nana’s party.”

Rose took a deep breath. “Okay, everyone into the car.” She pointed at her husband. “You can explain this to Mum. Especially after last year with the antlers and the ugly jumper.”

\--

When the Tyler family walked into the Vitex party, conversation slowly died around the room and all eyes inevitably made their way to the man dressed as an elf.

Rose saw her mother’s head snap in their direction and her eyes narrow. Rose abandoned the Doctor and the kids and headed straight for the bar. He’d be safe enough from her mother with the kids surrounding him. 

Unfortunately she’d miscalculated just who her mother intended to air her grievances to. “Rose Tyler, what is that idiot husband of yours wearing?”

Rose took a sip of her wine and peered back at the man in question. He was surrounded by what seemed to be every child in attendance. Her lips quirked at the image. “Oh, Mum, leave off. The kids are loving it.”

“This is my biggest party of the year. You know this is gonna be in the newspapers tomorrow...with photos!”

Rose drained her glass and placed it on the bar. “So what? It’s not like they don’t think the two of us are barmy anyway.”

She snagged two glasses of eggnog and began making her way through Vitex investors, politicians, socialites, and Torchwood executives, basically anyone who was anyone in Pete's England.

Her mother kept after her. “If he ruins th--”

Rose spun to face her mother. “Stop it. No one cares but you. Don’t make him feel bad when all he wanted to do was bring his kids some Christmas cheer. He’s a great father.”

Jackie deflated a bit at that. “Of course he is, sweetheart. But why does he have to act like a nutter all the time?”

Rose rolled her eyes. “He’s not human, even with the one heart. All things considered, I think he’s adjusted to this life pretty well. Now if you’ll excuse me, I’ve got to get back to my nutter.”

Rose sauntered up to the Doctor just as Pete announced to the kids that there were presents under the tree for all of them. As the herd of children dispersed, Rose handed the Doctor an eggnog. He rubbed sheepishly at the back of his neck. “Everyone is staring. I’m sor--”

“Hush. I’m not mad.”

“But--”

“Nope. You make our kids smile everyday. How can I be mad about that?” Rose grabbed the red, Santa hat off a passing waiter and dropped it on her head. She ran her hand over his fuzzy lapel and leaned flush against him. “Now, Mrs. Claus would like to check out the mistletoe with her favorite elf. Interested?” 

He kissed her quickly and snagged her hand. “Will there be snogging?”

Rose's tongue made an appearance on the side of her smile. "I think that can be arranged, but only if you promise to be very, very naughty."


End file.
